Triss Merigold
Triss Merigold – czarodziejka, była doradczyni króla Foltesta, członkini Rady Królewskiej Temerii, a później Loży. Uczestniczka Bitwy o Wzgórze Sodden. W bitwie doznała bardzo poważnych ran, oparzeń, początkowo została więc nierozpoznana i uznana za zmarłą. Pomimo najlepszych technik leczniczych i magicznych wówczas udzielonych ocalonym z bitwy magikom, okaleczenia na ciele Triss pozostały widoczne. Była osobistym doradcą króla Foltesta oraz zasiadała wraz z Fercartem i Keirą Metz w Radzie Królewskiej Temerii. Została jednak, podobnie jak reszta czarodziejów po przewrocie na Thanedd, skazana na banicję. Po rozwiązaniu Rady i Kapituły, aby móc bronić spraw magii, została członkinią Loży - organizacji spiskowej założonej przez czarodziejki. Przyjaźniła się z Yennefer oraz poległymi spod Sodden czarodziejami (m.in. Axel Raby, Lytta Neyd). Wiecznie droczyła się z Lambertem, który nazywał ją po prostu Merigold bez tytułu, bez imienia. Traktowała Ciri jak młodszą siostrę, od czasu kiedy opiekowała się nią w Kaer Morhen. Triss jest również autorką potężnego zaklęcia zwanego Niszczące Gradobicie Merigold, rzuconego przy pomocy wycieńczonej Yennefer, dzięki któremu udaje się powstrzymać tłum morderców podczas Pogromu w Rivii - w tym samym czasie, kiedy Geralt z Rivii dostaje od pospólstwa cios widłami w tułów i znajduje się w stanie krytycznym. Już przed amnezją Białego Wilka była przez pewien czas jego kochanką, jednak wiedźmin uznał ten krótki incydent za błąd. Nie pogorszyło to kontaktów między nimi – wiedźmin nadal bardzo ją lubił. Historia Ostatnie życzenie Triss została wspomniana przez swoją przyjaciółkę Yennefer, która przytoczyła jej powiedzenie o męskich przyrodzeniach: „jeśli się widziało jednego, to widziało się wszystkie”. Miecz przeznaczenia Geralt zobaczył pomnik ku czci poległych pod Sodden czarodziejów. Widniało na nim imię Triss, więc wiedźmin pomyślał, że Merigold poległa w bitwie. Krew elfów Triss przybyła do Kaer Morhen, zaproszona przez Wiedźminów. Początkowo nie chcieli oni wyjawić powodu zaproszenia, kłamali, że chodzi o „ból w kościach” Vesemira. Triss domyślała się jednak, że chodzi o magiczne zdolności Ciri. Miała także nadzieję na romans z Geraltem, do którego nie doszło. Czarodziejka sprzeciwiła się ostrym treningom Cirilli, tym samym przeprowadzając w Kaer Morhen małą rewolucję. Uczyła dziewczynkę makijażu, zasad higieny, szyła dla niej suknię, a także zabroniła jej trenować podczas menstruacji. Doszło także do spięć pomiędzy Geraltem, a Triss, w którym czarodziejka krytykowała neutralną postawę wiedźmina. Okazało się, że Ciri jest Źródłem. Triss nie była w stanie sobie z tym poradzić — sama słyszała głos, każący jej pozostawić Geralta i przepowiednię, że Sodden upomni się o nią. Czarodziejka poradziła, więc zwrócić się do bardziej doświadczonej Yennefer. Wraz z nastaniem wiosny, Triss wyruszyła z Geraltem i małą wiedźminką do świątyni Melitele w Ellander. Po drodze czarodziejka rozchorowała się, na szczęście pomocną dłoń wyciągnął Yarpen Zigrin oraz jego kompania. Czas pogardy Triss była razem z innymi czarodziejami na bankiecie na Thanedd. Bardzo ucieszyła się ze spotkania z Geraltem, który przywitał ją całusem w policzek. Dostała jednak reprymendę od Yennefer, która wiedziała o ich dawnym romansie. Podczas Przewrotu na Thanedd walczyła po stronie Królestw Północy. W trakcie walk, Triss znalazła rannego po walce z Vilgefortzem Geralta. Tissaia de Vries otworzyła dla nich teleport, dzięki któremu przenieśli się do Brokilonu, gdzie Driady uzdrowiły wiedźmina. Chrzest ognia Po rozwiązaniu Rady i Kapituły, Filippa Eilhart powołała Lożę, organizację, która miała na celu na celu dobro magii oraz kontrolowanie i wpływanie na politykę przez Czarodziejki. Głównym celem było posadzenie na tronie czarodziejki — idealną kandydatką okazała się Cirilla. Triss była jedną z członkiń, ale ze względu na młody wiek pełniła mało istotną funkcję. Po ucieczce Yennefer z Montecalvo zbierała o niej informacje, słuchając opowieści rybaczki. Wieża Jaskółki Yennefer chciała skontaktować się z Triss, która przebywała w towarzystwie Filippy. Merigold prosiła Yen o wybaczenie współpracy z Lożą. Yennefer była jednak nieugięta — nie była w stanie spojrzeć przyjaciółce w twarz po tym, co zrobiła. Loża dowiedziała się o pobycie Yennefer na Skellige. Triss, tuż po odpłynięciu Yen, przybyła do Cracha an Craite, który dostarczył jej informacji o Yennie. Następnie Merigold przebywała w Świątyni Melitele. Iola Pierwsza miała poznać faktyczny stan Ciri. Czternasta ze Wzgórza, mimo sprzeciwu Nenneke, zdecydowała się wejść w trans razem z Iolą. Pani Jeziora Czarodziejkę dręczyły wyrzuty sumienia. Rozmawiała o tym z Nenneke. Czuła się winna, że nie bierała udziału w Bitwie pod Brenną, która, według przepowiedni, miałaby być dla Triss drugim Sodden. Żałowała, że sprzymierzyła się z Filippą. Loża, której lojalność Merigold stawiała ponad przyjaciół, ograniczyła jej swobodę - Czternasta ze Wzgórza nie mogła pomóc Ciri, Yennefer lub Geraltowi. Podczas pogromu w Rivii, Triss ogarnęła panika - powróciła tragiczne wspomnienia spod Sodden. Zatrzymała walczącą, miotającą zaklęciami Yennefer, która za wszelką cenę chciała ratować Geralta i Ciri. Czarodziejka sparaliżowana strachem z drgającym i przerażonym głosem sugerowała ucieczkę. Yenna odniosła się do niej z pogardą i była zmotywowana ratować bliskich samej - mówiła Triss, żeby robiła, co chce i jeśli jej to odpowiada, dalej chowała się za „kiecką swojej Loży". Triss Merigold opanowała emocje. Kiedy jej przyjaciółka nagle zaczęła osuwać się na ziemię - Yen dostała kamieniem prosto w twarz. Właśnie wtedy Triss przełamała swój strach raz na zawsze i stała się Triss Nieulękłą. Podczas, gdy Yen była pewna, że obie zginą, to właśnie w Merigold obudziła się wiara na opanowanie sytuacji. Triss zaproponowała, aby rzucić na tłum zaklęcie Piorun Alzura, Yennefer nie uważała, żeby był to dobry pomysł, jednak pomogła przyjaciółce, mimo wycieńczenia. Triss była bardzo zdeterminowana. Ostatecznie, kobiety wywołały potężne zaklęcie, nazwane później Niszczącym Gradobiciem Merigold. Były pierwszymi i jedynymi, którym udało się je rzucić. W ten sposób powstrzymały upojony krwią i mordem motłoch. Dzięki tej interwencji po gradobiciu, żołnierze zaprowadzili porządek w Rivii. Triss odnalazła Geralta w stanie krytycznym. Wiedźmin 200px|right Triss pojawiła się zaraz, po odnalezieniu Geralta przez wiedźminów z Kaer Mohren. Młoda czarodziejka była wyraźnie szczęśliwa i zachwycona tym, że Geralt oszukał śmierć i jest cały i zdrowy, starała się jednak maskować emocje. Geralt twierdził, że pomimo braku wspomnień oznajmia Triss, że czuje silną więź do niej pomimo swojej amnezji. Podczas ataku Salamandry na Kaer Mohren, czarodziejka towarzyszyła wiedźminom niemal cały czas i pomagała im w obronie zamku. Geralt mógł zdecydować czy iść z nią do laboratorium i walczyć z magiem, czy też pomóc w zabiciu przerazy. Następnie Triss została poważnie raniona i w zależności od podjętych decyzji, pojawi się na dziedzińcu lub przed wejściem do laboratorium. Po bitwie, w której nieznani wówczas sprawcy zamordowali najmłodszego z wiedźminów i skradli strzeżone od lat wiedźmińskie mutageny, Biały Wilk wykonał dla niej lekarstwo i pocieszy czarodziejkę. Po odpowiednio przeprowadzonej rozmowie Geralt może wejść w bliższy stosunek z Triss, za co mógł otrzymać erotyczną kartę. Następnie czarodziejka uczestniczyła na pogrzebie Leo i oznajmiła, że uruchomi swoje kontakty w celu odnalezienia bandytów, po pożegnaniu z Geraltem znika rozpłakana. Geralt po dłuższym poszukiwaniu, śledztwie i w końcu walce z szefostwem Salamandry - Azarem i Magistrem, którzy niestety uciekli, obudził się w domu Triss w Wyzimie Handlowej. Czarodziejka oznajmiła, że przeteleportowała wiedźmina z bagien, na których rozegrała się bitwa. Triss zajmowała się organizacją pomocy i sojuszników w walce z Salamandrą, pozyskuje dla wiedźmina kontakty. :Oddanie pod opiekę Alvina Triss: ::Triss była zadowolona wyborem wiedźmina, jednak chce, aby Geralt dodatkowo udał się do Shani i poinformował ją o swojej decyzji. Jeżeli wiedźmin ponadto podjął decyzję o podarowaniu jej pierścionka, czarodziejka potraktuje to jako zobowiązanie między nimi. :Oddanie pod opiekę Alvina Shani: ::Geralt oznajmił Triss, że jego przyjaciółka Shani zajmie się lepiej dzieckiem, co wzbudziło gniew czarodziejki, która nazwała go „niewdzięcznym sukinsynem”, a zdobycie erotycznej karty jest niemożliwe. Triss zachowuje dystans do Geralta np. poprzez sposób wypowiadania się. Pod koniec Aktu III teleportowała Geralta i Yeavina lub Zygfryda (w zależności od ścieżki Elfy / Zakon) do głównej bazy Salamandry. Geralt po zamordowaniu Magistra wychodzi z bazy gdzie czeka na niego Adda, która wydała rozkaz zabicia go, gdyż wiedźmin odkrył sekret królewny o współpracy z Salamandrą i fałszerstwie pieczęci królewskiej. Przed wyrokiem śmierci uratowała wiedźmina właśnie Triss, która teleportowała go do wsi Odmęty gdzie ma zadanie odnaleźć dziecko źródło Alvina, które uciekło po próbie jego uprowadzenia przez Salamandre. Nie pojawia się w Akcie IV, lecz została w nim wspominana przez Jaskra. Geralt dostał od niej list wraz z amuletem z dwimerytu, na który wiedźmin mógł odpowiedzieć jako przyjaciel lub ktoś bliższy. Pod koniec aktu w zamęcie walki, dziecko źródło uciekło przez portal w nieznane miejsce. W Akcie V pojawia się na samym początku w zamku króla Foltesta. Geralt ma okazje chwilę porozmawiać z Triss o ich przyszłości. Jeżeli natomiast wcześniej Geralt wybrał stronę Shani, Triss ma wielki żal do wiedźmina i obarcza go winą za niedopilnowanie Alvina. :Wybór Triss: ::Pojawiła się na lodowych pustkowiach, aby pomóc Geraltowi, jednak znikła tuż przed konfrontacją z Jakubem. :Ścieżka neutralności: ::Jeżeli Geralt w IV akcie nie poparł, ani Yeavinna ani Zygfryda – to w akcie IV, będzie miał okazję pomóc Triss oraz uzyskać od niej pomoc. W przeciwnym razie czarodziejka nie będzie chciała, by wiedźmin dodatkowo angażował się dla niej, kiedy i tak ma zakon lub wiewiórki na głowie. Pod koniec aktu pojawi się wraz z temerskimi oficerami na pomoc pod Starym Dworzyszczem. A następnie po udanej walce z Azarem Javedem i po poinformowaniu jej o Salamandrze popłynęła z wiedźminem do Wyzimy. W Epilogu pojawiała się na rozmowie z królami. Przy wejściu do klasztoru Geralt chciał zmierzyć się samemu z Wielkim Mistrzem Zakonu bez narażania czarodziejki prosił ją o przyniesienie mu eliksirów po czym udaje się do kryjówki de Aldersberga w pojedynkę. Po wszystkim Triss zostaje doradczynią króla. Modyfikacje Triss Merigold jest jednym z głównych bohaterów przygody Wesele, w którym doczekała się zmiany modelu postaci w sukni (zmieniono jej kolor na biały i dorobiono tej samej barwy rękawiczki). Pojawia się również w przygodzie Prawo do Tronu, gdzie pomaga królowi Foltestowi w walce z Nobilitesem. Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów thumb|right Triss Merigold za osiągnięcia w rozwiązaniu spisku przeciwko Temerii oraz walce z Salamandrą została doradczynią Króla Foltesta. Jako doradczyni, towarzyszyła królowi podczas bitwy o Zamek La Valette wraz z Geraltem, który był jego obrońcą. Po zdobyciu miasta i rozmowie ze swoimi dziećmi - Król Foltest został skrytobójczo zamordowany przez zamachowca przebranego za mnicha, który kilka sekund później ucikł wyskakując z zamku do rzeki. Geralt, który dzielnie strzegł władcy - w tej sytuacji był bezradny i w wyniku niefortunnego zbiegu okoliczności - umazany we krwi i trzymający ciało króla, został posądzony o jego zabójstwo i wrzucony do lochu. Po ucieczce z więzienia, w której pomógł mu najlojalniejszy z ludzi Foltesta – Dowódca Oddziałów Specjalnych, Vernon Roche (pragnący ukarania prawdziwego zamachowca i wierzący w niewinność Geralta), wiedźmin, Triss i Vernon udali się do Flotsam, ruszając tropem królobójcy. Podczas podróży statkiem do miasteczka portowego, Triss opowiadała Geraltowi zapomniane sceny z jego życia, przed rzekomą śmiercią i amnezją. Opowiada o czarodziejce Yennefer – dawnej miłości wiedźmina i jego przybranej córce - Cirilli. Kiedy dotarli do Flotsam czarodziejka pomagała w poszukiwaniach królobójcy, uratowała życie Białemu Wilkowi i Rochowi tworząc barierę magiczną przed strzałami Scoiatel. Rudowłosa czarodziejka oznajmiła Geraltowi, że z pomocą rosnących tutaj róży pamięci istnieje duża szansa na powrót jego wspomnień, ale potrzebuje kilku dni na przygotowanie zaklęcia. Po kąpieli w łaźni w elfich ruinach, Triss zdobyła się na szczere wyznania. Czarodziejka poprosiła Geralta, aby ten nie pakował się w kłopoty związane z królobójcą i oznajmiała, że była gotowa rzucić wszystko, politykę, królobójców i królewskie dwory i że może nawet zamieszkać w Kaer Mohren, jeśli Geralt tego zechce. Powiedziała również, że była gotowa jechać na koniec świata, żeby odszukać Yennefer, ponieważ jako bliska przyjaciółka była to winna jej i Geraltowi. Niestety wkrótce została porwana przez Letho. Zostawił ją on jednak w wąwozach nieopodal Vergen, następnie z pomocą Cynthii została niespodziewanie uprowadzona ponownie przez Shilarda Fitz-Oesterlena i magicznie zmieniona w mały posążek. Porwana Triss, w postaci figurki, powędrowała do Loc Muinne, gdzie została odczarowana przez nilfgaardzką czarodziejkę, Assire var Anahid, później zabitą przez ambasadora. Nilfgaardczycy w ten sposób realizowali plan poszczucia na siebie królów i magów z Północych Królestw w celu destabilizacji całego rejonu, aby w późniejszej fazie swobodnie najechać na terytoria Nordlingów ogarnięte chaosem. Zadanie było o tyle prostsze, iż pracujący na usługach Nilfgaardu królobójca Letho współpracował przy zamachu z uznawaną na Północy czarodziejką Shealą de Tancarville, a ta z kolei spiskowała z potężną redańską mistrzynią magii Filippą Eilhart. Nilfgardzki plan polegał na tym, aby przedstawić szpiega Letho jako człowieka współpracującego z całą Lożą i resztą magów Północy i w ten sposób oczernić i uwikłać w sprawę wszystkich północnych czarodziejów, co doprowadziłoby do rzezi i destabilizacji Północnych Królestw, a wtedy armia Nilfgaardu mogłaby wtargnąć i wykończyć władców. Następnie Triss została zabrana na przesłuchanie i tortury, które mają na celu wymusić na niej podpisanie dokumentu o rzekomym spisku magów, czarodziejka nie dała się jednak złamać i nie wyjawia Nilfgardczykom żadnych wartościowych informacji - cały czas groziło jej poćwiartowanie przez nilfgaardczyków. W zależności od decyzji Geralt może spróbować uwolnić czarodziejkę lub zostawić ją na pastwę losu i pomóc wspólnikowi. * Geralt wybierając ratunek torturowanej Triss zdziesiątkował obóz Nilfgaardczyków, zginął Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen oraz dowódca Nilfgaardczyków Renuald aep Matsen. Czarodziejka była wdzięczna za pomoc i oznajmiała, że nigdy tego wiedźminowi nie zapomni. Triss opowiada wiedźminowi o tym, że obecnie Loża została podzielona i jest teatrem dwóch aktorów Sheali i Filippy, a ich plany zostały zatajone nawet dla reszty członkiń. Oznajmiła, że tuż przed porwaniem we Flotsam dowiedziała się ze skanu megaskopu Sheali, a później od samego Letho, że to właśnie z nim współpracowały Sehala i Filippanad zabójstwem Demawenda. Po uwolnieniu rudowłosej czarodziejki przez wiedźmina, Triss i Geralt przybyli następnie na obrady Królów Północy gdzie Triss zainterweniowała i zapobiegła masakrze czarodziejów w Loc Muinne poprzez ujawnienie i ukaranie prawdziwych winowajców, czyli głównodowodzące czarodziejki Loży. Dzięki tej interwencji powstałarównież Rada i Kapituła Czarodziejów. Następnie smoczyca pod wpływem uroku przerwała obrady, broniła Sheali, zabiła kilkunastu Zakonników Płonącej Róży i ogniem oddzieliła wiedźmina od Triss. Po walce ze smokiem Biały Wilk spotkał czarodziejkę. Triss zapytana przez Geralta o to, czy Rada i Kapituła przetrwa, odpowiedziała, że nie wie jak długo, ale jest to najlepsze, co wymyślono, oraz że jest to sposób na unormowanie stosunków z czarodziejami, którzy muszą mieć swoje miejsce w świecie, inaczej najprawdopodobniej powstałaby kolejna Loża. Następnie Triss towarzyszyła wiedźminowi w drodze do dawnego obozu temerskiego gdzie czeka na Geralta królobójca, po drodze wiedźmin wraz z czarodziejką uratował swojego kompana. Po rozmowie / walce z nilfgardzkim szpiegiem Letho, Geralt wraz z Triss opuścili Loc Muinee. * Jeśli Geralt wybrał opcje zostawienia Triss w lochu, wówczas na obradach, nilfgardzki ambasador Shilard nie wyciągnąwszy informacji i podpisu od Triss, uknuje plan „pojmania” własnego szpiega i królobójcy. Podczas trwających obrad dotyczących Królestw Północnych w amfiteatrze Loc Muinne, Shilard realizując swój podstępny plan, oznajmił że złapał poszukiwanego królobójce z Północy, który rzekomo próbował targnąć się również na jego życie. Nilfgardzki ambasador rozkazuje „pojmanemu” królobójcy wyjawić swoich mocodawców. W ten sposób Letho z Gulety oskarża wszystkie czarodziejki z Loży i wyrok śmierci zapada na ogół czarodziejów z Północy, pomimo tego, że tak naprawdę za obecny chaos w Królestwach Północy, odpowiada on sam, czyli królobójca wysłany na polecenie Nilfgaardu oraz kierowany z innych pobudek odłam szefostwa Loży, czyli dwie czarodziejki z Północy: Filippa Eilhart i Sheala de Tancarville. W Loc Muinne gdzie miały miejsca obrady, zostają zamordowani niewinni w tej sprawie magowie - zginęła praktycznie cała miejscowa kasta magiczna. Dodatkowo Radowid - król Redański wykorzystując okazje do pozbycia się magów i poszerzenia swojej władzy, zapowiedział masowe Łowy Czarownic. W Północnych Królestwach pogłębia się chaos wypełniając nilfgardzki plan, aby poszczuć na siebie Magów i Królów w celu destabilizacji Północy. Rada i Kapituła nie powstała. Po obradach i rzeźi Geralt spotkał Triss z królobójcą Letho, który oznajmił, iż wyciągnął czarodziejkę z lochów i bronił przed żołdactwem. Królobójca chce, aby Geralt przestał go ścigać lub zakończył to w tym miejscu walką. Nilfgaard rozpoczyna inwazję i wysyła swoje wojska w kierunku Północnych Królestw. Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Pół roku po wydarzeniach w Loc Muinne, podczas III wojny z Nilfgaardem, Radowid V popada w obłęd i powołuje organizację do Łowienia Czarownic, w celu rozszerzenia i umocnienia swojej władzy. Fakt utworzenia nowej Rady i Kapituły (jeśli powstała) mu w tym nie przeszkadza, ponieważ obsadzeni w niej czarodzieje to większości jego marionetki. Na jego zlecenie łowcy mordują ludzi podejrzanych o używanie magii, często oskarżanych bezpodstawnie. Podczas gdy Biały Wilk rozstał się z Triss i podążał za śladem Yennefer, kasztanowłosa czarodziejka udała się do Novigradu gdzie przebywała w ukryciu – tu gdzie skala eksterminacji magów jest największa. Jej celem jest zdobywanie środków na pomoc wyjętych spod prawa czarodziejów, alchemików, magów i zielarzy, dlatego Triss niejednokrotnie wykonuje zlecenia dla tutejszego półświatka. Jej głównym celem jest zorganizowanie im ewakuacji do Koviru. W Novigradzie spotyka Geralta i pomaga mu w poszukiwaniach Ciri, kieruje go do tutejszej onejromantkii. Oznajmia również, że jej samej przydałaby się pomoc wiedźmina. W rozmowach z Geraltem, Triss okazuje wyrozumiałość dla niego, mimo ich rozstania po wydarzeniach w Loc Muinne. Jednak ani Triss, ani Geralt nie są z tym do końca pogodzeni. Biały Wilk może pomóc Triss w przygotowaniach oraz samej ewakuacji magów i stopniowo rozbudzać łączące ich uczucie i podczas finału zadania "Teraz albo nigdy" wyznać czarodziejce miłość oraz porozmawiać poważnie na temat ich przyszłości. W tej sytuacji wiedźmin oznajmi Triss, że zawsze chciał z nią być, a jego wcześniejsza amnezja nic nie zmieniła. Natomiast po zakończeniu wojny, Geralt razem z Triss wyjedzie do Koviru, gdzie zamieszkają razem. Triss Merigold zostanie również doradczynią króla Koviru Tankreda Thyssena i przywódczynią nowej Kapituły i Najwyższej Rady Czarodziejów. Kasztanowłosa czarodziejka jest jedną z głównych postaci biorących udział w walce z Dzikim Gonem w Kaer Mohren oraz na wyspie Undvik. Wygląd thumb|left|240px Znakiem rozpoznawczym Triss były długie, kasztanowe włosy, połyskujące złotem. Piękne i bujne, nosiła zawsze rozpuszczone, co, według niej, podkreślało wolność i niezależność. Uroku dodawały jej duże, niebieskie oczy oraz rumiane policzki. Magiczka miała spory biust, jednak jej suknie zawsze zapięte były pod samą szyję - na piersiach nosiła blizny, pamiątki bitwy pod Sodden. Czarodziejka trzymała zdrową dietę, aby utrzymać zgrabną sylwetkę i 22 cale w talii. Triss bardzo dbała o siebie, malowała się i kąpała nawet kilka razy dziennie. Była bardzo atrakcyjna, jak wszystkie czarodziejki i przykuwała wzrok wielu mężczyzn. Zdolności magiczne thumb|274px|Merigold rzucająca zaklęcie [[Grot w grze Wiedźmin]] Merigold była uzdolnioną czarodziejką, jednak nie zdołała opanować mocy Ciri. Znała tajemnicę żywiołów, teleportacji, alchemię i wiedzę tajemną. Jak większość czarodziejek, przeszła długoletnie szkolenie i naukę w Aretuzie, akademii magii położonej na wyspie Thanedd. Nie mogła ich na sobie używać, ponieważ miała uczulenie na specyfiki z dodatkiem magii. Tolerowała jedynie amulety. Jako pierwsza i jedyna, wraz z Yennefer, rzuciła Niszczące Gradobicie Merigold, destrukcyjne zaklęcie o olbrzymiej sile rażenia, powstałe na podstawie Piorunu Alzura. W grze Wiedźmin udowodniła, że jest uzdolnioną czarodziejką, mimo że pokonał ją w pojedynku czarodziej Azar Javed. W grze Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów, Cynthia, opisując czarodziejkę, twierdzi, że Triss Merigold ma talent do rzucania czarów, ale brak jej determinacji, silnej woli i odwagi. Ciekawostki * Triss w pierwszej części gry ma inny model postaci niż w Wiedźminie 2: Zabójcy Królów i Wiedźminie 3: Dziki Gon. Ponadto w pierwszej części gry przypomina bardziej osobowością Yennefer - kochankę Geralta. Być może chciała wykorzystać to, że wiedźmin ma amnezje i w ten sposób zachowując się jak jego dawna miłość, chciała go uwieść. * Niektóre osoby nazywały ją Małą Merigold; * Ma smykałkę do szycia i haftowania. Potrafi także rozmawiać w starszej mowie – uczyła jej Ciri; * W Krwi elfów dotyk Eskela jest dla niej przyjemniejszy niż dotyk Geralta, natomiast w opowiadaniu Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna, które nie jest zaliczane do sagi, zakochuje się w Eskelu z wzajemnością; * Nie posiada immunitetu; * W grze Wiedźmin w pojedynku pokonuje ją Azar Javed; * W 2011 roku, w majowym wydaniu Playboya pojawił się wywiad i sesja zdjęciowa z udziałem modelki wcielającej się w rolę Triss; * W pierwszej części gry wiedźmin Radowid mówi Geraltowi, że jedyne co przemawia na korzyść Triss to fakt, że już raz zdradziła przyjaciółki z loży; * W grach głosu użycza jej Agnieszka Kunikowska, a w audiobookach Małgorzata Kożuchowska. * W czeskim tłumaczeniu cyklu wiedźmińskiego i gry, Jaskier nazywa się Marigold przez co nazwisko Triss zostało zmienione na Ranuncul co oznacza inną odmianę Jaskra' * Triss w każdej części gry ma inny kolor oczu. * Mimo że jest czarodziejką ognia, w Witcher Battle Arena włada lodem. * W pierwszej części gry po pojedynku z Azarem, Geralt wykonuje eliksir leczniczy dla Triss, mimo, że jest na nie uczulona. * Urodziła się 50 lat po ataku fanatyków na Kaer Morhen. Galeria Wiedźmin People Triss undressed.png Sex Triss2.png Triss1.jpg People Triss Merigold.png Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Tw2 full Triss 1.png Trissmagic.png Trissmod.jpg Trisstall.jpg Trissmagic6.jpg Trissface2.jpg Happytriss.jpg Trisslovegeralt.jpg Thw trissbeautiful.jpg Geralthelpingtriss.jpg Trissshok.jpg Sheala&triss.jpg Geraltvernon&triss.jpg Trissgeralt.jpg Triss, radovid i jan.jpg Triss-figurine.png Trissigeralt.jpg Filippaitriss.jpg Geralt feat. roche & triss.jpg Badtriss.jpg|Rozsierdzona Mictriss.jpg Vernon triss i geralt.png Magia tw2 triss3.jpg Triss Merigold pojawi sie 5169865.jpg Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon 1235208_10152442691624331_6813264297278810837_n.jpg Triss2014trailerpreE3.jpg Triss2a.jpg Trissalternativeoutfit.jpg|Alternatywny strój Triss TrissGwint1.png|Karta do gwinta przedstawiająca Triss TrissGwint2.png|Alternatywna karta do gwinta przedstawiająca Triss Tw3_Alternate_look_for_Triss.jpg|Triss w alternatywnym stroju Tw3_smilling_Triss.png Tw3_Triss_and_Yamurlak.jpg en:Triss Merigold cs:Triss Ranuncul de:Triss Merigold es:Triss Merigold fr:Triss Merigold hu:Triss Merigold it:Triss Merigold nl:Triss Merigold pt-br:Triss Merigold ru:Трисс Меригольд sk:Triss Merigold sr:Трис Мериголд uk:Трісс Мерігольд zh:特莉絲‧梅莉葛德 Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Temerczycy Kategoria:Postacie z Krew elfów Kategoria:Postacie z Czas pogardy Kategoria:Postacie z Chrzest ognia Kategoria:Postacie z Wieża Jaskółki Kategoria:Postacie z Pani Jeziora Kategoria:Postacie z powieści Kategoria:Postacie z gry The Witcher Battle Arena Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon